A Year In the Life of Calex
by DustyMonkey
Summary: Alex/Casey established relationship. weekly updates. A year in the life of Calex. Alex and Casey battle life and everything it brings - together, of course.
1. Week 1

**Something different than I usually do. I am doing a year in the life of Alex anf Casey as a married couple. There will be an update weekly, 52 chapters making up a year. Each chapter will kind of be a stand alone. Expect LOTS of fluff, some craziness, some drama...a bit of everything.** **Takes place present day, Casey and Alex are both still Special Victims ADAs and have been married for five years.**

The aroma coming from the kitchen is different than when Alex usually attempts to cook.

Usually it's a burning smell, often times followed by the smoke alarm bellowing to life and Casey scrambling to pull the battery out and silence it.

But as Casey enters the kitchen at Alex's prompting and takes a seat at their kitchen table, she's shocked by what she sees and smells.

There's a serving plate of cooked asparagus and baked potatoes already placed on the table, and Alex quickly sets a plate down in front of Casey which contains two pork chops.

They look edible. Not burnt, and perfectly breaded. Casey looks up at Alex, not able to hide the surprise on her face. She is convinced someone sneaked into their house and cooked this dinner and Alex is taking credit for it.

Alex sits down with her own plate and beams across the table at Casey. She's very proud of herself.

Casey has had a very tough week with a case that she fought tooth and nail for and ended up losing. She had been so busy all week, pouring her whole heart into her case, going above and beyond.

Seeing the defeat on her wife's face when she lost had been so heartbreaking for Alex. She hates when Casey is hurting or sad.

The weekend is upon them and Alex had wanted to make Casey a nice dinner. Normally they go out on Friday nights, but Alex thought a home cooked meal would be much more romantic and something Casey would enjoy right now.

Alex is a self-proclaimed terrible cook. She's capable of burning macaroni and could burn cereal if it were possible. But lately she's been working on her cooking skills and managed to pull off a pretty decent meal.

Casey skeptically keeps her eyes on Alex as she takes a bite of a pork chop. Its definitely edible, and actually takes good.

"I don't know what you did with my wife," Casey says once she swallows. "But I'll keep you instead."

Alex laughs and digs into her own pork chop. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Casey loads her plate up with asparagus and a baked potato. Everything is good. It's a great meal, and she's grateful to Alex for cooking for her.

After they have both eaten, Casey stands up to clear the table but Alex makes her sit back down.

Casey sits back down obdiently while her wife clears the table and puts the used dishes into their dishwasher.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this...but this was fantastic, Alex. Thank you."

As Alex comes back to the table, Casey stands and kisses her, her hands resting on Alex's hips.

Alex smiles at her. "You're you; that's what you did to deserve it. And I know how hard you worked on your case. I just wanted you to relax and do something special for you."

Casey rests her forehead against Alex's and smiles. "Well you certainly did. No smoke alarm, no fire department showing up, good food...it was wonderful."

Casey remembers all the nights she would go to Alex's apartment after work before they were married. All that was in Alex's fridge were leftover takeout containers. Her kitchen had always been pristine, having never been used.

Now Alex is quite domestic, though if you tell her that she will deny it.

They move to their living room and fall onto the couch, wanting to relax after their nice meal. Alex immeaditely pulls the fleece blanket down from the back of the couch and pulls it over them, and grabs the remote to fire up Netflix.

Casey lies down with her head in Alex's lap, as she usually does. Alex loves it when she does this. She smiles proudly, her heart swelling with pride as she runs her fingers through Casey's soft red hair.

This is a typical evening for the couple. After a home cooked dinner they usually retire to the couch for a movie or to catch up on the DVR. If the weather is nice they will usually go for a walk after the movie.

This is Alex's favorite part of the day. She used to throw herself into her work and even bring it home with her. Her evenings would consist of paperwork spread all over her coffeetable and hunched over her laptop.

But since Casey, everything is different. Casey has made her appreciate every part of life. She's taught her to leave work at work, and to unwind and let loose and have fun. In the five years they have been together, Alex has experienced many things - bowling, video games, trampoline parks, water skiing, kayaking, learning how to use a grill...and that's just a few. Casey awakened something in her she never thought she had.

Every day she is grateful beyond words for the beautiful woman she gets to call her wife. She looks at their wedding photo framed on her desk at the DA's office and is filled with pride and recollection of the happiest day of her life.

She is who she was always meant to be now, with the person she was always meant to be with.

 **What do you think? Do you like this idea? I will be regularly updating my other stories too soon.**


	2. Week 2

Alex looks at the name on the door and smiles proudly. Casey Cabot, Assistant District Attorney.

Casey Cabot. Her wife.

She could stare at that name forever and never get tired of seeing it.

She's the one person who is not required to knock before entering Casey's office.

Casey is sitting at her desk typing away at her laptop when Alex enters. Casey briefly looks up and her entire face lights up as she smiles at her wife.

"Hey beautiful." Alex walks around Casey's desk and gives her a peck on the lips. "Court got postponed and I wanted to see if you were free for lunch."

Casey sighs and looks back at the screen. "I really want to get this done. Maybe you can pickup and we will eat here?"

Alex doesn't reply but instead places her hands on Casey and massages her very tense shoulders.

Casey can feel the stress just drop away and she rolls her head back, throughly enjoying the touch. Alex always knows just what to do to make her feel better.

"Have to loosen you up. You're worse than me." Alex nibbles on her ear and kisses her down her neck, and Casey stiffens and stiffles a cry.

"Alex...we're at work..."

That used to matter. They used to be so careful, so professional at work. Even though everyone knew they were married they would not touch, would speak to each other like colleagues only.

But over the years that has turned into quick pecks on the lips in hallways and empty conference rooms, drop in visits to each other's offices that would turn into something more.

Alex raises an eyebrow and goes back around to the other side of the desk. She umbuttons her black blazer and leans over on Casey's desk, tossing her hair over her shoulder and unbottoning two buttons on the pink silk blouse underneath. Casey's eyes immeaditely goes to her cleavage and then back at her face.

Casey stares at her, a grin breaking out across her face as she looks at her sexy wife. She closes the lid on her laptop, any thought of finishing her report at this moment abandoned. Slowly she gets up from her chair.

Alex straightens herself up and fluffs her hair, licking her lips as Casey comes around to her side of the desk. "Like what you see, counselor?"

Casey can only nod. She very much does. She wants to take Alex right then and there, but instead she moves to her door and locks it. No one except Alex enters without knocking, but you can't be too careful. She draws the blinds on her windows and saunters back over to her wife.

"You're inappropriately attired for what I want to do to you," Alex rasps husiky into Casey's ear, putting her arms around her and drawing her close.

"Well you know what to do about that," Casey tells her, her eyes closed and leaning against Alex's shoulder.

Casey doesn't have court today so she's dressed somewhat casually in khaki slacks and a sheer white blouse. Alex untucks Casey's shirt and breaks two buttons in her haste to get it off. She starts to apologize but Casey's lips crashing against hers quiets her immediately.

They are experts at undressing each other. Casey makes short work of Alex's blazer and blouse, being more careful with her buttons. They're both kissing each other as they shake their pants off and make their way over to the leather sofa in Casey's office.

They fall onto the sofa, Casey on top of Alex. Alex's hand are everywhere, her mouth kissing every inch of Casey's neck. She fumbles with her bra strap and Casey leans up just long enough to take it off and then works on Alex's bra.

They've been here before; making out in one of their offices like teenagers who can't get enough of each other. They know they can't go all the way - not here - but they constantly test the limits and get as close as possible.

Alex is sucking on Casey's breasts and Casey wants to cry out in pleasure. Alex's finger on her lips stops her, a strict reminder of where they are.

Casey lowers herself onto Alex so their stomachs are touching. Alex's nipples harden in anticipation and excitement as Casey runs a finger down Alex's inner thighs and over her hips and stops just at the hem of her panties. She briefly tickles her finger inside them, making Alex jerk and let out the quietest moan.

"God I love you, Casey," Alex whispers, her hips bucking involuntarily under Casey's touch. She wants her to go all the way, wants to feel her inside her.

She's marking up Casey's neck and she knows it, but Casey doesn't seem to care. She keeps concealer in her office just for situations such as this.

Alex snakes one hand down Casey's stomach and tickles on it's voyage to her panties. She gives a little chuckle when she realizes that Casey is wearing pink panties. She tickles the soft skin of Casey's hips and then enters her panties gently, her fingers probing purposefully.

Casey has to bite her lip to keep a deep moan from escaping her lips. She lies her head against Alex's chest, surrendering completely to her wife.

Alex gives her just enough to hold them both over until tonight. A little preview of what will come later. Her fingers enter Casey and she pumps a few times before withdrawing them. Casey feels her release and raises her head, looking at Alex as she sucks her fingers off.

"I swear to God, woman, you're the sexiest thing alive," Casey says, kissing Alex again.

Alex smiles and pulls Casey down so she's lying curled up on her chest. She reaches for the blanket that Casey keeps draped over the back of the couch and pulls it down around them.

Casey is stroking Alex's arm and Alex strokes Casey's forehead softly. "I love you, baby. You're beautiful," she tells Casey.

Just then the phone on Casey's desk rings. Casey lets out a sigh, cursing it for interrupting this beautiful moment with her wife. But she can't stay angry for long; she is at work, after all.

Casey moves to get up but Alex holds her down. "Let it ring."

"It might be important," Casey points out.

"Probably is. But it can wait."

Casey raises her head and locks eyes with Alex. They both smile at each other. Alex - the woman who used to live for her work - is now coaching Casey to ignore a ringing phone in her office.

It's amazing how much things can change. Five years ago Alex wouldn't dream of even kissing someone at work, let alone practically having sex. Five years ago she would work late into the night, having nothing and no one to go home to.

But now, she has this. A beautiful wife who loves her, who fullfills every need and desire she has. Who makes her laugh when she needs it but can also be serious when she has to be. A girl whom she loves with every part of her heart and can't imagine living without.


	3. Week 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to update!! I'll get back to regular updates on all my stories. Please be patient; I haven't forgotten!**

It's Memorial Day weekend, and Alex and Casey have gone to their cabin they bought last summer on Monatuk lake. They're looking forward to spending the three day weekend together, away from work and the city.

Casey has their new Sea-Doos on the dock and she's gassing them up while Alex changes into her bikini.

"Casey," Alex says in a sing-song voice as she emerges out of the deck slider door and saunters down the stone walkway towards the dock.

Casey takes in her wife, and she nearly takes her breath away. She purchased a new floral bikini for their mini vacation, and Casey imagine anyone ever looking more sexy than Alex does right now.

Alex has the tube of sunscreen in her hand, and hands it to Casey with a smile as she approaches. "Goop me up? Then I'll goop you."

Casey happily obliges with a grin. She smears the sunscreen all over Alex's shoulders, massaging gently as she goes. Alex lets out a sensual moan and leans her head back, enjoying Casey's touch.

They have an uncanny ability to make any situation sexual.

Casey stops at the scar on Alex's shoulders. It's the thing Alex is the most self-conscious of, and Casey traces it with her finger lovingly before planting a kiss to it. She loves the scar; not because of what happened to Alex, but because it means she's a survivor, and strong. Casey takes every opportunity to remind Alex of that.

Alex smiles warmly at Casey, thanking her as she always does. She kisses her, Casey putting her arms around Alex and resting her hands on each of Alex's hips. "You look beautiful, baby. I love the new bikini."

Alex takes in Casey's appearance, very much liking what she sees as well. Casey has had the same bikini for the past two summers, but Alex isn't complaining. It flatters her figure very well. Casey is not as slender as Alex, having a few curves, but Alex loves her body. She loves looking at it, touching it and making Casey feel beautiful.

Alex takes the tube away from Casey and starts lubing her up with the sunscreen. Casey's pale skin doesn't burn easily, but you can't be too careful.

"You're ravishing as always, beautiful," Alex comments, kissing Casey's neck as she finishes expertly applying the sunscreen. She does it so well that Casey wonders if there's anything this woman is not perfect at.

They spend the next two hours on the water. Casey taught Alex how to drive and operate the Sea-Doos last summer, and she's proud of how well her girl does. There are a lot of people on the water so they are careful yet have fun at the same time.

After they bring the sea-doos in, Alex suggests they walk to the nearby boardwalk and get some ice cream. Not being able to say no to her wife, Casey quickly agrees. They both put on shorts over their bikini bottoms and slip their flip-flops on.

It takes them about fifteen minutes to get to the boardwalk, and they chat easily about work and life in general on their way. Casey so elegantly inserts the fact that she still wants a pet into the conversation and Alex says her usual "we'll see." She's softening to the idea a little by little every day.

Once they arrive at their favorite ice cream place on the boardwalk, Casey insists on ordering for both of them as she always does. Chivalry certainly isn't dead with Casey.

They walk hand in hand as always, both licking their respective ice cream cones as they walk. It's such a beautiful, warm afternoon.

They walk by a group of young men who look to be in their twenties. Every one of them turn and look at Alex and Casey walking by, and one has the nerve to whistle.

Casey squeezes Alex's hand hard and her possessive and protective side kicks in. She has no doubt in her mind that Alex was the one being whistled at and she's thankful that Alex put shorts on over her bikini bottom. Very skimpy shorts but shorts nonetheless.

Casey turns around and glares at the group of men, and without a word Alex turns her back around and doesn't miss a beat. She's used to Casey's protectiveness and men and women making cat calls at her that it barely fazes her anymore. But it bothers Casey.

"Why can't people keep their thoughts to themselves?" Casey wonders aloud.

Alex leans toward her and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "My protector. You're so cute when you're jealous."

Casey's face goes red with embarrassment and she looks away from her wife. "I'm not jealous. I just hate when people do that."

"I think they were whistling at you, baby," Alex says with a slight smile, "and that just shows they have very good taste."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would they whistle at me? I'm nothing special. Especially when walking next to you."

Alex thinks that Casey is the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, and it bothers her that Casey won't accept the fact that she's a gorgeous woman. She's always comparing herself to Alex, and that's not fair.

"Maybe because you're a beautiful red headed siren. A goddess that takes the form of a mere mortal and mingles with us simpletons." Alex gives her another kiss, and tucks a strand of Casey's wavy hair behind her ear. "And you're definitely something special to me."

Casey knows that Alex is exaggerating, but she can't help but smile. She blushes slightly and Alex laughs lightly, always loving that shy look on her beautiful wife. When Casey gets embarrassed or frustrated she's incredibly adorable.

They start down the boardwalk, their cones having been long finished. There are lots of people out and about, and they have to dodge a rogue rollerblader.

Casey stops and leans onto the railing overlooking the water, pulling her wife up next to her. Alex leans in close and rests her chin on Casey's shoulder, gazing out at the various boats and watercrafts out on the lake.

"Can I ask you something?" Casey suddenly asks, her voice serious.

"Of course. You know you can always ask me anything."

Casey peers out at the lake again, appearing thoughtful. "Do you like being married to me?"

Those words cause Alex to stand up straight. She turns Casey around so she's looking into her green eyes. She doesn't know why Casey asked her this, but she wants to convey pure love and honesty to her.

"Of course I do. I love being married to you. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. You're amazing, Casey, in every way possible. There's not a thing I don't love about you." She squeezes Casey hand. "Why do you ask, sweetheart? Do I not show you enough that I love and appreciate you?"

Casey shakes her head. "No, you definitely do. I never doubt it."

Alex's blue eyes flash concern. "Then what's going on? Is it about those guys whistling at us?"

Casey sighs and turns back around, leaning against the railing with her arms. Alex copies her and stands so their elbows are touching. "I'm sorry, Alex. It was silly of me to ask. I already knew the answer."

"No, you asked for a reason. Tell me; I won't be upset. What's going on?"

Casey turns around so her back is pressed against the railing. Alex looks at her with a smile, and the way the sun is catching her hair makes it look like Alex is glowing in the sunlight. Her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders in just the right way, and Casey has to take a deep breath in. She just can't believe this beautiful, kind and attentive woman is her wife.

"I know you love me, and I love you. I just...can't believe it sometimes. That my life is this good. After Charlie I never wanted to get married. There was no one I could envision giving my heart to. I couldn't open up and let myself be hurt again, so I just didn't." Casey reaches out and strokes Alex's cheek. "Then you came into my life and nothing was the same. I don't know, I guess I still need reassurance sometimes."

Alex smiles, the smile lighting up her face as she rests her hands on either side of Casey's face. "I love you more than anything else in the world, and I'll reassure you whenever you need it. I've never been happier than I am right now. I wake up in the best way possible; next to my wife, and that's how I want to wake up and fall asleep everyday. I can't sleep unless I'm in your arms or you're in mine. You're beautiful and caring, and have the biggest heart. My life has changed for the better. Being married to you is the best thing I've ever accomplished. My Harvard degrees and my titles mean nothing in comparison. Calling myself your wife is the only title that matters to me."

Casey's grin widens. "Awww, I'm better than Harvard?"

"A million times better. And much more attractive." Alex goes in for a kiss, and Casey wraps her arms around her wife's neck.

They kiss deeply and passionately, ignoring the looks and whispers of the people passing by. When they break apart, they rest their foreheads together.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Casey says softly, taking Alex's hand and squeezing it.

Alex smiles. "You read my mind."

 **Review and leave ideas what you'd like to see in the weeks ahead! I have something in mind for one of the weeks but always welcome ideas. Can be anything!**


	4. Week 4

It was just one gunshot. One shot that pierced her skin. One shot that ended her life. One shot that changed everything.

It was just one gunshot, but Alex hears it a hundred times.

She feels the cold cement sidewalk on her back. Hears the sounds of the city, and then Elliot and Olivia's cries. Sees the night sky above her, and then Olivia's worried face leaning over her.

She feels the pain in her shoulder. Burning and burning until she feels a wetness below her.

"Alex. Alex, stay with me, sweetheart."

It's Olivia talking to her, and she knows she's leaning over her, but her voice sounds miles away. It's fading, everything is fading….the night, the sidewalk, Olivia's voice, Alex herself…

Suddenly a new voice is calling to Alex.

Except it isn't her name. It's directed at her, it's calling her, but it isn't her.

"Emily. Emily, honey, come back to bed."

Somehow Alex isn't on the sidewalk anymore. Instead she's standing in a bedroom she doesn't recognize, wearing something so skimpy it horrifies her.

The voice calls her again, and Alex turns around this time.

A man is sitting in her bed. His shirt is off, the blankets covering his lap and making sure he isn't revealed. He says the name again, the name that makes Alex cringe, the name she knows doesn't belong to her.

"Emily," he says again. "Emily, I love you."

Alex bolts upright in bed. Her breath catches in her throat and it constricts, making her feel as if she will never breathe again.

It's dark and she looks around the room in panic. Her hand is resting on her chest, trying to still her heartbeat.

Suddenly a light breaks through the darkness as the adjoining bathroom door opens.

Instead of coming as a relief to Alex, she throws her arms in front of her face as if to shield herself and shrinks back against her pillow, inadvertently trembling.

In the little bit of light given off by the door, Casey sees Alex in her panicked state and is by her side in seconds.

Casey has been through this with Alex before. She's been through nightmares, flashbacks, anxiety attacks, even full on panic attacks where Alex would make herself physically sick.

Finding Alex in this state in the middle of the night is becoming a rarity, but Casey knows exactly how to handle it.

She very slowly and quietly switches on the bedside lamp to its lowest setting. She doesn't touch Alex yet; instead she stays completely calm and uses her voice to start to bring Alex back to reality.

"Alex, baby, it's Casey. It's me, love. I'm right here beside you."

Alex slowly opens her eyes. Her chest is still being squeezed by an invisible vice grip, but she starts to feel herself calming down and very slowly becomes coherent to what is happening at this moment.

Alex. She's Alex. She's not Emily. She's Alex. It's Casey - her wife - speaking to her, not some man who means nothing to her.

"Alex, baby, I'm going to touch you, okay?"

Casey very carefully picks up Alex's hand. The immediate grip and warmth has an even more calming effect on Alex, and she takes a deep breath, finally coming back to the present.

Casey takes it slowly, studying Alex's expression closely. She holds her hand tightly, and Alex looks up at her and immediately leans against her wife, tucking her head into Casey's chest.

Casey feels immense relief, knowing she's brought Alex back. Alex says her name, and Casey squeezes her arms around the blonde and holds her tightly. "I'm here, baby. I got you. I'm never letting you go. Ever."

Alex sighs, closing her eyes at the comfort that Casey's arms brings to her. "Casey - I-I'm sorry."

Casey shakes her head, quickly pressing a kiss to Alex's temple. "Don't ever apologize. It's never your fault."

Alex is silent for a moment. She's never felt more secure than she feels here in her wife's arms. She could stay here forever.

After several minutes have gone by, Alex pulls away from Casey. She keeps a hold of her hand, and Casey smiles at her. She reaches out and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Alex nods. She's slightly embarrassed, though she knows she doesn't have to be. She never does with Casey. Her wife has seen her in much worse shape than this.

"It was just a nightmare. You know the one...I'm such a freak." Alex laughs lightly. "It's been twelve years since I was shot and I can't let it go. What is wrong with me? I've had therapy, I've been on anxiety medication...I just don't get why this happens to me."

"You're certainly not a freak," Casey tells her. "A mess maybe, but so am I, and that's why we have each other."

Alex laughs softly and finally smiles.

"You went through something traumatic, Alex. Something most people don't have to go through. There would be something wrong if it didn't still affect you. After I was attacked in my office, I had nightmares for months afterwards. Really vivid and real, just like you do."

Alex's blue eyes shine. "Yeah, but you got over it."

"I moved on, but there is no 'getting over' a traumatic event. Yours was much worse." Casey pauses for a moment. "And we shouldn't have watched that stupid movie before bed. I'm sorry."

Alex shakes her head. "Sometimes I get scared." A tear makes its way down her cheek and Casey quickly catches it, touching Alex's cheek gently and lovingly. Alex closes her eyes, savoring the touch. "I get scared that something will happen..that I'll have to leave again. Leave my job, leave our house...leave you."

Casey smiles. That warm, reassuring smile that always comforts Alex. "The future of this country. Whether or not it's going to rain on our vacation. Jury decisions. Those are things it's okay to worry about. But what you just said - that's one thing you never have to worry about. I promise you that."

Alex frowns in confusion. "How can you promise something like that? No one knows what the future holds, Casey."

Alex's doubtful words do not dissuade Casey in the least. She smiles and picks up Alex's hand. "I can promise it because I made vows to you. I promised to protect you. I take that seriously. I will never let anything happen to you. I will never let anyone take you away. You know better than to underestimate me. I love you, Alex, and I take care of the things I love."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Casey moves her hand so it's resting over Alex's shoulder, over the scar from the bullet that destroyed her life. The scar she only lets Casey see.

"Beautiful," Casey muses, running her fingers along the raised scar tissue. She raises her eyes and meets Alex's blue orbs. "More beautiful than any tattoo."

Alex looks away, as she always does when Casey tells her the scar is beautiful. It's not beautiful to Alex. It's a symbol of all the things she lost; a reminder of the person she used to be.

"Look at me, Alexandra."

The use of Alex's full name causes her to turn and meet her wife's loving gaze.

Casey smiles and Alex sees unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm a bit better to look at than the wall, aren't I?"

Alex laughs and lays down across Casey's lap. Casey immediately starts stroking her forehead, a calming gesture that usually soothes Alex back to sleep after an episode like this.

"I love you so much, Casey. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much." Alex's voice breaks, and Casey leans down and kisses her forehead. "I am so lucky to have you, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Casey feels her heart swell and a tear makes its way down her own cheek. She feels the same; has always felt the same, ever since she's known Alex.

"I love you too, baby. More than I could ever express. And we have each other forever, okay? Even after that."

Alex reaches out and intertwines her fingers with Casey's and sighs contented as Casey continues to stroke her forehead with her other hand. "Let's become immortal so we really can have forever."

Casey laughs. "Okay, baby. You figure out how to do that, and then we will."

They fall into silence for several minutes. Casey thinks that Alex has fallen back asleep until she hears her voice again.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

The question catches Casey off guard. She's never been asked this, and they don't usually talk about things like this.

"What do you mean?"

Alex rolls over so she's looking straight up at Casey. "I mean, do you believe there's one person you're meant to be with in every lifetime? And that you find each other, no matter what? Because I do. And I know you're mine."

Casey smiles again. The idea of that being true is beautiful. "It's a really beautiful thought, baby. I like it."

"Maybe we've lived many lifetimes before and were always together. I bet you were a princess."

Casey laughs. "That would have been you, my dear. And you're still a princess."

Alex smiles and rolls back over. "I'll always love you, Casey Cabot. In every lifetime."

"And I'll always love and take care of you, Alex Cabot. Always."

 **Was it cute?**


	5. Week 5

Casey gets home a bit earlier than usual today, having hurried to finish her paperwork and swing by the pharmacy on her way back to the house. Alex had texted her to let her know she was going home sick from work. And when Alex is sick, Casey makes it her mission to make her feel better.

She drapes her blazer over the back of the couch; something she knows Alex will yell at her for when she's feeling better.

"I'm home, baby," Casey annouces as she walks in the open bedroom door. She gets a groan in response from the blonde and sits down on the bed beside her.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Casey asks, brushing Alex's hair back behind her ear and smiling at her as she sits up.

Alex looks miserable. She's pale, has bags under her eyes and just the most sorrowful look on her face. "I'm dead."

Casey grins. "Sweet! Get to cash in on that life insurance!"

Alex can't help but crack a smile, despite how lousy she feels. "You're awful, Casey." She's hit with another wave of nausea and groans miserably, laying back down.

"Aww, my sweetheart." Casey presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorry you're sick."

Alex recoils from Casey as if she is radioactive. "Baby, I don't want to get you sick too. You should sleep in the guest room tonight. I look awful, I'm all hot and sweaty and I taste like vomit. You'll catch the flu too."

Casey shrugs. She quickly kicks off her shoes and dresses down until she's only wearing a t-shirt. Then she pulls the covers back and crawls into bed next to her sick wife.

Alex starts to object, but the words don't come out. Truth be told she wants Casey here. Cuddling with her wife always makes her feel better. Sighing, she curls into Casey, tucking her head onto her chest and into her neck.

Alex is burning up; she's so hot that her skin feels clammy against Casey and she can feel the heat radiating off her. "Baby, you're like a hot water bottle." Alex raises her head so she's looking at Casey. "Did you take your temperature, honey?"

Alex nods and drops her head back down. "It was 101. Told you I'm dead."

Casey laughs and wraps her arms tightly around the blonde, Alex snuggling in closer as Casey pulls the comforter around them. She peppers kisses across Alex's head. "You'll live. You're under my care now."

"You're going to get sick, Case."

"Then I get sick. Wouldn't be the first time,won't be the last. I'm willing to risk that to make my wife feel better." Casey rubs Alex's bare arm. "I love you, Alex."

Alex groans in response. "Love a gross, sticky, hot sickie?"

"First of all, you aren't gross; even vomiting, you do it gracefully." Alex rolls her eyes at Casey. "Second of all - hot, yes. You are very, very, very hot my dear."

Alex groans again and closes her eyes as Casey wraps her arms tighter around her.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'm here now," Casey whispers, kissing Alex's warm cheek. "I'll take care of you."

Casey loves taking care of Alex. She's a very protective wife, very quick to let anyone know that Alex is hers. She always holds doors open for Alex and always walks street side to keep Alex safe.

Alex doesn't get sick or show weakness often. Usually Casey is comforting her after a big loss in court or a bad nightmare. Even then she tries to hide how she feels sometimes

But Casey loves it when Alex lets her take care of her. Nothing fills Casey's heart with pride more than taking care of her wife. Just holding her in her arms and letting her feel love makes Casey feel like a million bucks. She loves Alex more than she ever thought it was possible to love another human being, and has no doubt that Alex feels the same.

And when their roles are reversed, Casey takes great comfort in Alex. Alex is exceptional at showing her love - just a simple touch or that elusive Alex Cabot smile can heal Casey. Alex loves to touch her and when Casey is on the receiving end of comfort from Alex, she feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Uhhh, Casey, I'm going to be sick again," Alex says, quickly untangling herself from her wife.

She shoots up quickly, her foot tangling in the comforter and nearly tripping her as she rushes into their adjoining bedroom.

Casey is right behind her, and as Alex leans down and gets sick in the toilet, Casey swoops her hair to the side and rubs comforting circles on Alex's back.

"You're okay, baby. You're okay."

Alex gets violently sick again, struggling to catch her breath afterwards and leaning sideways on the toilet, looking at Casey pathetically.

Casey smiles and continues rubbing her back. "You're still beautiful."

Once Alex closes the lid and sits on the floor, Casey moves to the sink and grabs a washcloth. She wets it with warm water and returns to her wife.

"Here, sweetheart." Casey sits down next to her wife and dabs at her forehead with the cloth. She wipes away the perspiration beaded there and rests the cloth across the back of Alex's neck.

Alex takes comfort in the gestures of the redhead. Her head pounds and her stomach aches but yet she still smiles.

Compassion and love is shining in Casey's green eyes as she smiles her lopsided smile in return. She takes her soft hand and asks, "you ready to go back to bed?"

Alex nods, and Casey helps her stand, her arm slung around her shoulders all the way back to the bed. Once Alex is settled, Casey tucks the comforter around her and presses a kiss to her lips.

Alex frowns. "Join me?" she asks, her voice full of need.

"Of course. But I have something for you first. I stopped off at the pharmacy on my way home."

Casey grabs the white folded down bag off the dresser and crawls back into bed. She places the bag in Alex's lap and starts to unpack it.

It's a bottle of Pepto Bismol, Tylenol and a small stuffed unicorn.

Alex likes unicorns, and Casey takes every opportunity to surprise her with them.

Alex is smiling as she holds the unicorn. "He's so cute, Case."

Casey beams and kisses her cheek again. "Just like you. Just a little something for you to look at and hopefully it will help a little."

Alex rolls over so she's facing Casey and wraps her arms around her. "You're definitely something for me to look at too. And I know for a fact that will make me feel better "

Casey is stroking Alex's hair gently, lazily laying against her pillow contently. "I love you so much, Alex. Even when you're sick. I wouldn't trade this moment right here for anything."

Alex leans her head back so she can look into Casey's beautiful eyes. "I wouldn't either."

She leans up and kisses Casey deeply, taking the sides of her face in her hands.

When she lays back down, Casey is grinning ear to ear like a teenager who has just received their first kiss.

"You know what? I'm glad I got sick," Alex says before placing another kiss to Casey's lips and then settling back down to sleep.

 **Next chapter the girls go on their yearly vacation! where would you like to see them go? Review and let me know!**


	6. Week 6

The first thing Alex sees when she pulls her Lexus into the driveway is her wife in the front yard putting out Halloween decorations.

Alex can't help but smile as Casey waves to her and comes jogging over to her spot in the driveway, immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde and planting a kiss to her crimson lips.

Alex smiles ear to ear as she deepens the kiss, and when they break away Alex reaches out to straighten the collar on Casey's teal fleece pullover.

"It's still daylight, so you can help me!" Casey takes Alex's hand and leads her to the front yard, beaming proudly at the work she's done so far.

Casey decorates elaborately; Halloween being her favorite. She never thought she would have a house of her own to decorate, and now that she does, Alex is forced to endure the many ostentatious blow up holiday characters that Casey drags home.

This time it's Dracula and a giant spider, both already fully inflated and starting at Alex menacingly. Casey also has a projector set up, pointing at their garage door that Alex can only assume will dance some kind of Halloween parade across the white doors.

"Do you like it?" Casey asks excitedly, squeezing Alex's hand. "I still have to put the webs in the bushes - you can help - and I got some light up witches, and I bought us pumpkins to carve tonight!"

Alex can't help the grin that graces her features. Casey gets so excited about things like this, and Alex finds it incredibly enduring. She already thinks her redheaded wife is the cutest thing in the world; she's even cuter when she's showing Alex something she loves.

"It looks great, honey," Alex says, smiling proudly. "Now, will you let me go change out of my court clothes before I come out and help you?"

Casey nods, leaning into to give her another kiss. "Don't keep me waiting."

Alex comes out the front door not even fifteen minutes later, wearing dark tight fitting jeans and her old Harvard hoodie. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

Casey is attaching one of the witches to the extension cord she rigged up when Alex approaches.

"New witches?"

Casey nods and sneers. "I figured you wouldn't stand out here all month, so…"

Alex playfully slaps her wife and crouches down to her level. "This will attract the trick or treaters. I love it."

Casey always buys way too much candy for Halloween, using the excuse that the whole month of October should be about eating candy and sweets. She hands out more than an adequate amount to children that come by trick or treating, and Alex has picked up on the fact that she conveniently buys her favorite candy because there are always leftovers.

Before Casey, Alex never cared about decorating for the holidays. Now it's a big deal.

"What's my assignment?" Alex asks, standing back up.

Casey bends down and picks up four bags of white spider webbing. "You get to do the spider webs in the bushes."

Alex groans. "You know I hate spiders. And this stuff gets everywhere."

Casey rolls her eyes as Alex takes the bags and walks over to the bushes anyway. Truth is, she would do anything Casey asked of her. She just likes to push her buttons first.

It takes a bit longer than it would of someone else was doing it, but Alex manages to use all four bags of webbing in the bushes in front of their house. She stands with her arms crossed, admiring her work.

Casey comes up beside her, snaking an arm around her neck and kissing right behind her ear. "Looks great, beautiful. Is there anything you aren't perfect at?"

Alex grins. "Haven't found anything yet." She wraps her arms around Casey and kisses her back.

They walk around the yard hand in hand, admiring the display. Casey did a great job on everything else. Her witch display look great, and although over the top, Alex does love the inflatable characters.

As they go into the house, Alex aks, "You still wanting to do a horror movie marathon tonight? I stopped and got microwave popcorn on my way home."

Casey looks at her with that grin that means she's up to something. "Actually, there's a really cool haunted house that opens tonight. I thought it would be fun to go to. I haven't gone to one since I was in college."

Now paying to be scared is not something Alex would ever see herself doing. What is the point, anyway? There's so much horror in the real world, why would you voluntarily pay to be scared by fake monsters?

Alex's silence speaks for her, and Casey's face falls. "You don't want to go."

Alex hates seeing Casey sad or disappointed. She's willing to subject herself to almost anything to make her wife happy.

"What time does it open?" Alex asks quickly.

"Seven."

"Well then we'd better have a quick dinner so we can be one of the first in line," Alex says with a smile.

The smile on Casey's face and the way her green eyes shine with happiness makes it all worth it for Alex. Casey gives her a quick peck on the lips and leads her to the kitchen where she quickly whips up two roast beef sandwiches and chips with dip.

Alex can't help but laugh as the plate is set down in front of her. "Really, Casey? You're always a surprise."

"Quickest thing I could think of. Now be quiet and eat."

2.

"You know jump scares freak me right out," Alex says, seeking out Casey's hand as they are ushered inside the haunted house. It had been a bit of a lengthy wait despite arriving early.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Casey says, giving her hand a squeeze. "From werewolves, zombies, spiders, anything scary that may be in here."

"You don't suppose they have sleazy defense attorneys, do you?"

"If they do, you're on your own with that one," Casey says with a laugh.

The first room they go through has a fog machine going and strobe lights, giving it a very eerie look. There is a boiling cauldron and an evil laugh echoing around the room, as well as several life size hideous monster lurking in every corner.

"One of them is going to be real," Alex says, grabbing Casey's arm and holding on tight. "One is going to jump out at us, you watch."

And sure enough as they reached the end of the room, one of the figures lurched out of the shadows and leaned meancinly towards them.

"I'm going to eat your brains!" it shouted with a throaty, evil laugh.

Even though she was expecting it, Alex still jumped. Casey just laughed as they pushed through the curtain to the next horrors.

Another fog machine. In this room there's a long table and many pots and stacks of plates. Looks almost like a buffet setup.

"Oh no," Alex says aloud, still clinging to Casey as they walk close to the table.

One of the pots is overflowing with eyeballs, looking helplessly up at them. There's a Jello mold with organs inside, a serving tray with a brain that's been sliced into.

Alex knows none of this is real but she's still squeamish and looks away at the sight of cockroaches all over the table and various body parts bobbing up and down in a bucket filled with water.

There's a hunch back with an apron dishing 'food' onto plates. It looks at Alex and Casey, the makeup so elebatorte that it actually looks like the nose wart has puss coming out of it.

"Hungry, ladies?" It hands them a plate with a bloody section of brain, spiders in some kind of sauce, and what looks like a human finger.

"I think we'll - " Alex starts to say, but her sentence turns into a scream as something crawls out from under the table where they are standing.

It's a torso dragging bloody ripped flesh, and looks up at Alex as it grabs her leg. The face looks like a zombie, and in a pain filled voice it gasps, "They took my body! They took my body!"

Alex stumbles out of its grasp and the torso appears to do convulsions, then a gush of blood comes out of its mouth and it collapses.

"Damn it!" Alex yells as they stumble into the next room. That had shaken her up. "I thought they weren't supposed to touch you?"

Casey is through enjoying this, and places her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Relax. Don't hit the lawyer switch. We're just having fun, and no one is being hurt."

"Well the next monster will be when I karate chop his larynx after he scares me."

That makes Casey laugh out loud. "Okay, babe. Whatever you say. Like you know karate."

The next room is dark - pitch black, actually. Casey is about to comment that maybe the power is out in this section when a single strobe light comes on.

It illuminates the room enough for them to see coffins everywhere. Figures are sitting up in them, each one moving and coughing. The blinking lights are making everything appear in slow motion.

Slow motion freaks Casey out but she doesn't say anything. She likes being the brave, daring one. She feels Alex's grip on her arm tighten as they step further inside.

The coffins are in sort of a maze so there's no way to just walk around them.

As they approach the closest coffin, the vampire figure leers and hisses at them. His eyes are bulging and bloodshot, and he reaches his hands out. Alex jumps back and bumps into another coffin, and the vampire in that one shrieks loudly and shoots blood out from somewhere in his body.

They've kind of lost their bearings as they get turned around. Almost in unison the vampires all let out the high pitched shriek and point at them. And then, to Alex and Casey's horror, they all climb out of their coffins.

"Fuck no," Alex says, tugging on Casey's arm.

They are chased to the curtain leading to the next section, where another vampire steps out of the shadows and causes them both to scream.

The next section they don't see anything at first, and then the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life can be heard.

It startles them both and they instinctively run as someone emerged from a side door and gives chase with the chainsaw. He follows through to the next two sections which are filled with monsters that jump out at them from every turn.

Finally they reach the exit and the chainsaw man runs right past them.

Alex and Casey stop to catch their breath, a smile on both of their faces.

"I feel like a teenager again," Casey says. "That was kind of lame, but very cool. Good effects. Did you like it?"

"I was creeped out, no doubt, but I had fun," Alex tells her. "Mostly because my brave wife was with me. So I had a sacrifice if need be."

Casey isn't paying any attention to her. Her focus is on a small food booth nearby. She tugs on Alex's arm. "Alex! Caramel apples!"

So of course Alex buys two caramel apples. And the hand that isn't holding the stick tightly clutches Casey's hand as they make their way to the parking lot, Casey talking excitedly the whole time.

 **Did you like it? I wanted them to do something light and cute.**


	7. Week 7

When Alex arrives home from work, she's in a terrible mood.

She goes to hang her coat up on the hook by the door and misses, the coat dropping to the floor. She angrily picks it up and puts it on the hook.

It had been a world class awful day. She lost a big case that she was sure she had in the bag, and had been chewed out by Mike Cutter.

So when she sees the kitchen is a mess, she sighs heavily.

Casey arrived home before her and the milk is sitting on the counter, dirty dishes in the sink. A chair at the table not pushed in.

Alex begins angrily tidying up just as her wife saunters into the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

"Hey baby!" Casey goes to hug and kiss Alex, but it's clear Alex isn't in the mood.

Alex takes the dishes from the sink and loads them in the dishwasher. "How many times have we discussed this? Dirty dishes in the dishwasher so we don't get flies. And you left the milk on the counter and didn't push in your chair."

Casey's face falls. She can tell straight away that Alex is in a mood, and when she's in a mood like this is best to let her be until she cools off.

"I'm sorry," Casey says. "I just got home not long ago too. I was going to take care of it."

"Yeah, so why didn't you?" Alex demands, the scowl not leaving her face as she pushes in the chair Casey had been sitting in. "Seriously Casey, I had an awful day and the headache from hell. The last thing I need is to pick up after my wife. You're not a child."

Though she knows Alex is in a bad mood, that comment still stung. "You don't have to act like a bitch. I didn't exactly have a great day either but you don't see me taking it out on you. So I forgot a few things; it's not the end of the world."

Alex slams the fridge door shut after she puts the milk away and spins around to face Casey. Now that the dam has been opened, it's going to pour. Alex can be pretty hurtful when she's angry.

"No it isn't, but obviously your day was good enough to get home early. And what have you been doing? Playing video games? This house needs cleaned, you could have gotten a headstart on that so there wasn't so much left when I got home."

Casey looks around. "What needs to be cleaned? I vacuumed and scrubbed the floors yesterday, Alex, and guess what, you didn't even notice, did you? Not to mention all the laundry is done and I dropped off the dry cleaning on my way to the office today. Maybe you should be more observant and less bitchy for once."

Alex momentarily feels bad, but the weight of the day crushing her overrides everything else. She sighs. "I just want to relax tonight, okay? No housework, no walks, no movies, no bugging me. Me and my laptop alone."

A fight between two married lawyers can get pretty heated, and Alex and Casey are no exception.

They have always tried to split household tasks evenly, but sometimes one does than the other. But typically they don't rub it in each other's faces.

Casey crosses her arms in front of her chest. She can be just as stubborn as Alex when she wants to be.

"Fine. I don't want to be around when you're like this anyway. I'll just go outside and rake the yard. You know, like I always do, because you never help me."

Wrong thing to say. Alex blows like a firecracker. "Excuse me? I don't help you?"

"You have never once mowed the lawn in five years. You don't even know how to use the snowblower. And god forbid you have to pick up a shovel," Casey spits out.

Casey knows that's not fair. While it's true that she does most of the outdoor work, she wants it that way. It makes her feel proud and accomplished to be able to take care of their yard and driveway. She knows if she really asked Alex for help that she would help her.

"You never once asked me for help! And who cleaned the garage over the weekend because your junk was everywhere? Me! If you want to start playing 'who does what' I have a list. I don't think you want to go there." Alex knows that was borderline cruel and over the line, but she couldn't help herself. When you're angry words fly that would otherwise be contained.

Casey is hurt by her words but doesn't show it. "I don't want to play your childish games. From now on, change your own oil in your car and fix whatever you need fixed. I'm not doing anything for you anymore."

Casey grabs her jacket from the back of a chair in the kitchen. She heads for the door send tosses over her shoulder, "By the way, the dishwasher is broken. And I'm not fixing it. Better get the tools out."

She angrily slams the door behind her as she exits the house, leaving Alex fuming inside.

Instead of working in the yard, Casey goes for a walk. She's still worked up, and walking helps calm her down.

She hates fighting with her wife. They are both too proud to admit when they're wrong and though they don't fight often, they do fight passionately. Mean words are thrown and meant to hurt, and they hit their mark every time.

Truth be told Casey can understand why Alex is upset. She can be messy at times, and the blonde usually tidies up her mess without saying a word. She just decided to leave a mess at the wrong time.

Casey walks to the nearby store and buys some candy - Alex's favorite, to soften her up later. Sugar and chocolate is the way to Alex's heart.

Casey returns home nearly an hour later. The first thing she sees when she steps into the kitchen is the toolbox open on the table, and Alex standing at the sink with her back to her, running water.

Casey can't help but chuckle. The thought of Alex with tools is about as absurd as fish swimming in sand. Casey doubts she even knows what a wrench looks like.

Casey is about to say something snide when she notices a bloody washcloth on the counter next to Alex. She's immediately on alert, and instinctively goes to her wife.

Alex has her hand under the faucet and its blood profusely. She winches as Casey gently touches it.

"Baby, what happened?!"

"I wanted to show you up. Prove to you that I could fix something the way that you do. I - I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the dishwasher and took the shelves out, then I took the panel off the top and that propeller thing cut me."

Casey would laugh if it were appropriate. "The impeller?"

Alex winches again, moving her fingers under the cold water. "Whatever it's called."

Casey snakes her arm around the blonde's slender shoulders. All the anger she had is just gone, dissolved in an instant as soon as she saw that her wife was hurt.

"Sweetie...you don't take things apart that you don't know anything about." She grabs a nearby clean dish rag and takes Alex's hand, turning off the faucet.

"You told me to fix it."

Casey raises her head and meets Alex's beautiful ocean blue eyes. She sees hurt and regret there, and she just melts from the inside out.

Casey wraps up Alex's hand, applying pressure. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything of what I said."

A small smile forms at Alex's lips, despite the situation. "I'm the one who is sorry. I was a straight up bitch and you didn't deserve that, baby."

Casey smiles as well. "Well, yeah you were." Alex swats Casey. "But it's part of what I love about you."

Blood is starting to saturate the rag, and Casey makes a face as she pulls it back and sees blood still flowing. "Sweetheart, you need stitches. I'm sorry."

Instead of making a fuss about her hand, Alex leans forward and kisses Casey. Casey takes one hand off Alex and places it on the side of her face, holding her as she deepens the kiss.

When they break apart they rest their foreheads together, Casey stroking Alex's soft cheek.

"I hate when we fight. I love you, baby," Alex says.

Casey squeezes her. "It's actually healthy for a relationship. But I love you too, beautiful. Every second of every day."

She gives Alex another kiss. "Now we really need to get that hand taken care of."


	8. Week 8

Casey keeps talking to Olivia about their case, trying to ignore the growing pain in her side and stomach.

She was sick all weekend, and she and Alex attributed it to a stomach bug, so they just stayed in so Casey could recover.

But this morning when she woke up the nausea was still there and the sharp pain whenever she would inhale gradually got worse throughout the day.

Sitting at her desk is very uncomfortable, and she keeps shifting back and forth in her seat in an effort to become comfortable.

Olivia, being the good detective she is, picks up on Casey's strange behavior.

"Are you okay?" she inquires, a look of concern upon her face.

Casey tries to hide her great discomfort with a smile but it falls short. "Yeah. Just some stomach issues. I was sick all weekend and thought I was getting better today, but...guess not."

She had told Alex that she was better this morning, and the blonde had no reason not to believe her.

But she definitely was not better. In fact, she was worse than she had been over the weekend. She hadn't vomitied, but the pain in her stomach had traveled to her side and settled there in an uncomfortable pinching ache that radiates all around her.

Where it only hurt occasionally before, now it hurts all the time.

Casey somehow manages to get through another half hour of going through reports with Olivia before the pain becomes so bad she literally can't take it.

She moans and clutches her side, getting out of her chair and doubling over on the floor. It hurts so badly that she can't form any words. It feels as though someone has a hot poker jammed inside of her and is twisting it around her side and stomach.

Casey normally has a very high pain tolerance. Two years ago she broke her wrist playing softball and wanted to go out to dinner with Alex before she went to the hospital to get it taken care of. On vacation last year she stepped on a rusty nail in the yard of their vacation rental and it had gone straight through her foot. She barely winced.

But this was horrendous. She groans in pain, Olivia immediately on the floor beside her.

"Casey! What's going on?"

Casey struggles against the pain to breathe. She manages to look up at Olivia, and Olivia notices her face is much paler than normal. She tries with everything she has to form the words she wants to, and is somehow successful.

"Get Alex. Please. She's in the conference room down the hall."

Casey hates worrying Alex unnecessarily. Usually she tries to hide it if something is wrong to spare the blonde one of her worry spells.

But right now she feels like she's dying and wants nothing more than her wife with her.

Casey is aware of Olivia exiting her office. The pain is crippling now, and she lays on her side and just moans.

Just a few minutes later Alex comes through the door, moving as quickly as her heels will let her. She sees Casey on the floor and immediately goes to her, kneeling down next to her with a horrified expression.

"Oh my God, baby, what's happening?"

Casey looks up at her and Alex can see the pain in her eyes. "It hurts so much. I can't stand it."

"Where do you hurt, baby?" Alex is trying to stay calm. She's rubbing circles on Casey's back, trying to comfort her wife.

Casey can't get any words out by tskes Alex's hand and places it over her side. Alex frowns and leaves her hand there, as if that simple act will heal her.

"It could be appendicitis. She needs a hospital," Olivia points out.

Alex nods and turns to look at her. "Would you drive us?"

"Of course."

Alex's attention is back on Casey, who is clutching her hand and crying softly. She's never felt pain like this and is trying to will it away.

"You're going to be okay," Alex tells her wife. Her heart is beating so quickly she can hear it in her ears and she feels sick with worry. Seeing the redhead like this is not a normal sight, and it scares her.

"Alex...it hurts…"

Her pained words break Alex's heart and she starts rubbing her back. "I know, baby. Olivia is getting the car and then we will go get you taken care of. Come on, let's get you off the floor."

Casey isn't sure she can walk. Alex helps her try to stand, but the pain in her side gets worse and she doubles over again.

"I've got you," Alex says reassuringly, supporting Casey's weight by sliding her arm around her back and basically holding her up.

"I don't think I can walk," Casey chokes out. "It hurts so damn much."

"Okay." Alex is doing a pretty good job at staying calm. Inside she's scared to death, but outwardly she's calm and collected.

The DA's office always has wheelchairs on hand, so Alex leaves Casey long enough to go to her office phone and call for one to be brought up.

"I've got a wheelchair coming, sweetheart, just hold on," Alex says soothingly when she returns to Casey. She presses a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you, baby. Hold on."

"What's wrong with me?" Casey asks, her eyes wide with fear and pain. "It literally feels like I'm dying!"

Alex's strength is waning but she manages a smile. "You're not dying, Casey. That's not allowed."

After what seems like forever a wheelchair is brought up to her office, and Olivia comes back and helps Alex get Casey downstairs.

They get her in the car and Casey leans into Alex, resting her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex puts her arm around her and holds her tight.

Casey is still in an enormous amount of pain, but somehow having her wife so close helps immensely.

Alex rubs Casey's back, not able to hide her worried expression. "We will be at the hospital soon, baby. I promise."

Olivia puts the siren on and promises she will get them there as quickly as possible.

"Alex," Casey says, lifting her head off her shoulder long enough to look at Alex. "I know you had a meeting. I'm sorry."

Alex shakes her head and pulls Casey back down against her. "Never apologize for that, honey. Ever. You're way more important to me than some stupid meeting. You always come first."

All the way to the hospital Casey bites her lip and whimpers in pain. Alex has never seen her like this, and it scares her.

She has no idea what's wrong, but she's scared to death.

Once they get to the hospital, Alex flips the Alex Cabot the worried wife switch.

As soon as the emergency room desk is in view, Alex shouts that her wife needs help.

Her tone and Casey's cries of pain spurs everyone into action. Alex is held back as Casey is taken back to a room, having to take care of her admittance forms and insurance information.

Olivia gives Alex a hug before she's taken back to be with Casey, promising she will stay and see them through and make sure Casey is okay.

There is already a doctor and nurse with Casey when Alex is brought into her room, and Casey immediately seeks out Alex's hand.

Alex sits right next to Casey, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. They ask Casey questions and poke around at her. When they touch her side, she cries out in extreme pain.

"Can you get her some pain relief?" Alex demands, her voice stern and leaving no room for argument.

"We can't give her anything until we know what's wrong with her," the doctor tells her sympathetically. He turns to one of the nurses. "I'm feeling extreme swelling. Grab an ultrasound; we need a look at her appendix."

There's a flurry of activity while the machine is wheeled in, and the doctor wastes no time. He turns the machine on and positions the scope over Casey's side. "It's already burst. We need to operate now."

Those words scare Alex right to the core, and she can't stop a tear from running down her cheek as she reassures Casey that she will be okay.

A different nurse comes in and starts an IV on Casey, and she looks down at her with a smile. "I promise this is going to make you feel better in just a few seconds. And then when you wake up, your pain will be gone."

Sure enough, the morphine that was put into the drip works almost instantly.

The pain disappears, and it's like a shot of heaven. Casey actually lets out a breath of relief that the horrible pain is gone. She's starting to feel tired, but manages to look in Alex's blue eyes before she can't keep her eyes open anymore.

 _Why is Alex crying?_

.2

If it were possible to pace a hole in linoleum, Alex would have done so by now.

They took Casey into surgery two hours. All she was told was that because her appendix had burst they needed to operate instead of removing the appendix laparoscopically as is typically done. Which means an overnight hospital stay and a bit of a recovery period.

Alex hasn't says still since they took her wife away. The woman knows how to worry, and her mind keeps going over everything that could go wrong. There's always a risk with anesthesia, the burst appendix could have poisoned her, there could be complications, or they could discover something else wrong.

Olivia, who always tries to be the voice of reason to her friend, continues to try and put her mind at ease.

"Alex, Casey is going to be just fine. She's the toughest girl I know. It's going to take a lot more than an appendix to take her out."

Alex stops pacing long enough to look at Olivia. Worry is written all over her pretty face. "I just can't stop worrying. I know it's a routine surgery, but...it's my wife. This is the scariest thing I've ever been through."

And that's the truth. She thought being shot and going into witness protection had been scary, or coming back and testifying against the man who shot her.

None of it could compare to this. Of having to trust the girl she loves to strangers, to count on them to save her life. To not be in control of the situation.

"Sit down," Olivia finally says, rising out of her chair and taking Alex by the hand and forcing her to sit. "Do you want me to go get us coffee?"

Alex nervously taps her foot and leans back in the chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "No, but thanks. The caffeine will only make me more nervous."

They sit in silence for several minutes until Alex says, "She was hurting so bad, Liv."

"I know. But she won't be when she wakes up. I had appendicitis in college. It was the most pain I've ever been in, and mine hadn't even burst yet."

Alex sighs and looks at her phone. There are several text messages and calls, she's sure inquiring about Casey. But she can't answer any of them now.

Suddenly Olivia laughs and shakes her head, and Alex glares at her. "What could possibly be funny right now?"

Olivia looks at her. "It's just, I was so sure you two were going to hate each other when you started working together. Almost one hundred percent sure. But instead I got to watch you guys flirt daily until you finally got your shit together and asked Casey out."

Alex smiles too. "Well I wasn't sure she liked me. It was really hard to ask her out."

"Wasn't sure she liked you?" Olivia asks incredulously. "You can be naive sometimes. That girl worshipped you; she still does. I saw the way she looked at you. And the way you looked at her. I was about to lock you guys in a room together if you didn't act soon."

"I love her so much," Alex muses. "She's so spontaneous and funny, and passionate and kind. She's so God damn beautiful and doesn't even realize it. I love every part of her." Alex's eyes fill with tears. "I can't lose her, Olivia."

Olivia covers Alex's hand with her own. "You won't. I promise."

Alex nods, hoping with all hope that Olivia is right.

"You know, you're different now. Since Casey."

"How so?" Alex asks.

"You're much more patient. You smile so much more. You're happy."

"You think I wasn't before?" Alex asks, already knowing the answer.

"Not in the way you are now. You and Casey look so good on each other."

Talking about Casey and their relationship is helping Alex cope with what is happening right now, so Olivia keeps it going. They talk about Alex and Casey's first date, and when they got engaged, and their wedding day.

Finally, a doctor comes out and says, "Mrs. Cabot?"

Alex stands, grabbing her blazer and pulling it down, a nervous habit she has. "Yes. I'm Casey's wife." She can feel her heartbeat again and her breath hitches in her throat.

The doctor smiles. "Your wife is doing very well. There were no complications during the procedure, and she's already awake in recovery. She has to stay overnight for observation, but tomorrow if she continues to do well you can take her home."

It feels like all the weight in the world has been lifted off Alex's shoulders. She can finally breathe again.

"Oh I am so happy to hear that! Can I see her?"

Alex is led to recovery. She can't wait to get her hands on Casey, to see with her own eyes that she's okay.

And as soon as she walks into her room she sees Casey turn her head and look at her with a smile. "There's a beautiful sight to wake up to."

Alex is at her side in an instant. She leans down and kisses her, her hands caressing her messy red hair. She is grateful beyond words that her wife is okay and out of pain.

"I am so glad you're better, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Casey says, giving her hand a squeeze. She still feels a little out of it, her vision not quite as clear as it usually is.

"You know I worry," Alex says, stroking Casey's hair. "Especially about the most precious thing in my life." She leans down and kisses her forehead.

Casey's smile grows wider. "I'm really okay, Alex."

Alex smiles back, but the worry is still etched on her face. "I can see that. But you scared me to death. You're not allowed to do that anymore, you understand? You're not allowed to make your wife out of her mind with worry. I was a wreck."

"You better have been nice to everyone," Casey tells her.

"I was terrified and worried, and acted accordingly."

Alex lowers the railing on Casey's bed and sits right down. She takes Casey's hand in hers and plants a kiss to her soft lips, squeezing her hand as they kiss.

"I'm sorry I scared you and wasn't honest with you this morning about how I was feeling."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm just glad you're okay and that I've got you. I really don't know what I would do without you, Casey." Alex smiles at her wife and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Casey grins and pulls the blonde close until Alex is leaning against her. She plays with Alex's soft silky hair, an action that always seems to relax her wife.

"You never have to find out what that's like. I promise you," Casey says. "I'll always be here, okay?"

Alex nods into the redhead, sighing in contentment. It was Casey that just underwent a surgical procedure, yet she is the one being comforted.

"You know what's amusing?" Casey asks, kissing the crown of Alex's head. "People used to call you the ice queen. If they could see you now. I've melted you completely."

"You've always turned me into a puddle, baby. It took love to melt me, and I never had it before you. You're just so amazing in every way. Every day I find new things to love about you and am amazed it's possible to keep loving you more. Because, honestly, I didn't think I was capable of loving another person this much."

Alex's voice breaks slightly. "But I sure do. You're my sun and my stars and my moon. When I'm not with you I'm constantly thinking about you. My life is so much better with you in it. I love our nights out, all the fun things you have opened my eyes to. But know what my favorite thing is?"

Alex turns her head so she can look at Casey and doesn't give her time to answer. "When we cuddle and I hold you. I absolutely love it. I can't even describe how it makes me feel. I almost cry every time because my heart is just filled with so much love for the beautiful woman in my arms. I feel like I'm meant to hold you forever, that you were made to fit only into my arms. When you lay on my chest I know you're mine and I know I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I love being able to kiss you and look at you whenever I want, and have you smile that cute smile I love so much only for me."

Casey has tears shining in her eyes and lets one slide down her cheek. Those were the most beautiful words she ever heard.

"You have no idea how it feels to be loved by you. No one has ever loved me before; not in the way you do. People have told me you look at me like you completely adore me, and I know you do because I adore you too. You're so stunning, Alex. Everything about you. But mostly your heart, which only I get to see. I feel honored to see that side of you, to know your affection and your love and to know that you continue to love me despite my flaws and mistakes. Your arms are home to me. I remember when I lost that Burrell case months ago. How it ate away at me and I was in my office crying. You somehow knew I needed you, and the next thing I knew you were there. You pulled me into the couch and held me as I cried. You had somewhere you needed to be but I was more important to you. I remember bawling my eyes out onto your blazer, and you rocked me back and forth and told me you loved me and that I was amazing."

Alex smiles, fully remembering that day. "Because you are. You are amazing." She adjusts her position, pulling away from Casey so that she can look at her. She very gently lifts the side of her gown up and softly runs her finger over the strip of gauze covering the area where they had operated on Casey. "I'm so glad they fixed my girl."

Casey looks down at her fingers. "i don't even feel it now."

"Good. I don't like you being in pain."

Casey had been in an enormous amount of pain when Olivia brought her in, but she elects not to tell Alex that.

"How did you know that I needed you that day in my office? You were supposed to be in court."

"I knew the case didn't turn out the way we expected. I knew I had to find you because you would be a wreck. Something just told me I needed to be with you at that moment. Our hearts are connected, Casey. I just knew." She strokes Casey's cheek. "It's my job to know those things. My most important job."

Casey smiles and leans into Alex's touch, closing her eyes and savoring it.

Alex feels her stomach flutter. "God, woman. You are the cutest, most incredible thing in this world. I fucking love you, Casey."

Alex throws her arms around the redhead, surprising her with the intensity of the embrace.

"I know you love me, Alex. I never doubt it. I love you too."

Alex is crying and as she pulls away and holds Casey at arms length. Alex knows it's ridiculous to be acting this way, but she can't help it.

Casey chuckles good naturedly. "I think you may be obsessed with me."

Alex smacks her on the shoulder. "I just - it was so scary, Casey. The look on Olivia's face when she interrupted the meeting. I knew something was wrong. And to see you in so much pain and not be able to help…" Alex shakes her head.

Casey reaches out and holds Alex's hand. "But I'm here, and I'm alive and I'm okay. And I can go home tomorrow."

Alex smiles and grabs a tissue from the bedside stand. She blows her nose and tosses it in the garbage. Normally she would be appalled to show such emotion, but she's very open with her feelings in front of Casey.

"And I love you too, Alex. More than words. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible and I love being your wife. And what you said about holding me? It's my favorite thing in the world too. Your arms around me are so warm and loving." She reaches up and touches Alex's face. "And you're so beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. It's hard to believe that you're mine."

"Well I am, and you'd better stay mine forever, baby," Alex says, leaning down and kissing her again. She traces the outline of her face with her finger and sighs. "What am I going to do with you? Surgery the week before Halloween."

"Hmm, I think I'll just have to eat all the candy."

"You do anyway."

Casey laughs. They way Alex is looking at her right now, with pure love, she's grown used to. Somehow she managed to capture this incredible woman's heart and she knows she will have it forever.

"Do you hurt at all?" Alex asks.

Casey shakes her head. "A bit of discomfort but nothing compared to how it was before. That was truly awful. I thought I was dying."

"Dying is not allowed," Alex reminds her. "You know the rules."

Casey laughs, squeezing her hand again. "Okay, you're right, I do know them. I promise I'm not going anywhere except home tomorrow."

Alex smiles the biggest smile of her life. "Good. And I can't wait to spoil you."

 **Did you like it?**


	9. Week 9

It's Friday night and Casey is looking forward to a relaxing night at home. Alex has plans with Olivia and tried to get Casey to come, but was unsuccessful.

On this particular evening Casey hadn't felt like going out. She was tired from a very long day at work and just wanted to do something to unwind.

"What are you going to do tonight without me?" comes Alex's voice from the bathroom.

Casey leans against the door frame and stares in at her. She's putting her hair up, her makeup lightly done and wearing the purple turtleneck sweater she got at the mall last weekend.

Even dressed casually like this, Casey find her incredibly sexy.

"Probably just play video games. And have my girlfriend over."

Alex smirks in the mirror at her. "Oh? Is she hotter than me?"

"Yes."

Casey approaches her wife from behind and kisses her neck, causing Alex to snuggle against her. Her neck a is her weak spot and she melts whenever Casey presses her lips there.

"You look sexy."

Alex laughs. "I'm wearing a turtleneck. Probably the least sexy thing I own. And besides, you just said your girlfriend is hotter than me."

"I lied. No one could possibly be hotter than you."

"You shouldn't lie to your wife," Alex says in mock seriousness, turning around to look at her.

Casey picks up her glasses from the counter and places them on her face. Casey loves it when Alex wears her glasses; she finds it incredibly enduring and adorable.

"Now you look like my Alex."

"Contacts," Alex says quickly, removing the glasses. She waves her glasses around. "I save them for you."

Casey kisses her again. She can't help it. Alex is so beautiful and kind; she just wants to put her hands on her all the time.

Alex smiles and wraps her wife in a hug. She lightly touches her side, where she had surgery to remove her appendix just a week earlier. "No more pain?"

Casey shakes her head. "I'm all better."

Alex smiles, her entire face lighting up. "Good. I'll be home by eleven, okay? You don't have to wait up for me."

But Casey will. If one of them is going to be out late, the other always waits up. Neither can sleep unless their wife is safe and tucked into bed with them.

After Alex leaves, Casey fires up her XBox One. She doesn't play nearly as much as she used to; her free at home time is mainly spent with Alex and Alex isn't big into video games.

She's been playing her favorite game for about an hour when there's a buzz from the lobby. Sighing, she gets up and hits the intercom.

"Casey, it's Amanda. I have a situation. Could I come up?"

Casey immediately buzzes her up and unlocks the door.

Casey opens the door a few minutes later to reveal Amanda and her little counterpart, her daughter Jesse.

"Could you watch Jesse for a couple hours? We caught a break on a case and I really have to go."

"I - um...Alex isn't here," is all Casey can think of to say.

Sure she's watched Jessie before, and even Olivia's son Noah. But that was when Alex was with her. Alex had always known how to relate to children and the kids liked her. Casey always joked that she couldn't babysit without Alex because Alex is the "grown up".

So the idea of the spending the next three hours alone with a little delicate Amanda clone scares the hell out of Casey. What is she supposed to do with a kid? She's too young for her gory video game, and they have no kid themed movies or games in the apartment. Nothing for a child to do, really.

"She won't be a bother. She's already been fed, just put her to bed by nine. Please, Casey?"

Casey's mouth moves before her brain and for some reason she says yes.

The next thing she knows Amanda has left, leaving the blonde child in Casey's hands.

"Do you want to play?" Jessie asks with a smile.

"Um….ok. Play what?"

Jessie starts running around the sofa. Casey has to spin around to keep sight of her, she she lunges forward to stop her before the blonde runs into the coffee table or fireplace and creates a bruise or cut that Casey has to explain.

"Sweetie, no running in the house please," Casey pleads, once again reaching for the little blonde ball of energy.

She goes to grab for her and misses, instead slamming her knee on the coffee table.

And here she had been worried about Jesse getting hurt.

"Do you have toys?" Jesse asks loudly, not pausing even a second. "I have toys at my house."

"No, no toys," Casey says, finally catching a hold of her gently. "Why don't we find a cartoon or something to watch on TV?"

"Do you have Netflix?"

 _A four year old knows what Netflix is?_

"Yes. I do." Jesse sits down and Casey grabs the remote, opening the app quickly before Jesse can change her mind. "What do you like to watch?"

Jesse gets up again. "Boring! Play with me!"

Casey spends the next forty minutes trying to calm the blonde until she gives up and grabs her phone, desperately hitting Alex's speed dial.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Alex. I need you home."

"Why, what's wrong?" Alex's voice on the other end of the phone was dripping with concern.

"Amanda dropped her spawn off for me to babysit and I'm in way over my head. She's using our apartment as a playground, I can't get her to quiet down, and I'm on the verge of tears."

Casey hears Alex whisper something to Olivia and then hears them both laugh. "It's not funny, Alex! I can hear you guys laughing! I just wanted to have a relaxing night, and I'm worried she's going to get hurt, and I don't know what to do! Please come home."

"It's okay, baby," Alex says, laughing again. "We'll head out and come rescue you."

Casey thanks her and sinks down on the couch as Jesse continues to babble on, launching the magazines off the coffee table as if they were missiles.

Casey watches helplessly as Jesse strews the magazines about the floor, ripping some off the covers off in a game she's seemingly invented and is enjoying.

It's after nine PM and Casey knows she should quiet her down and put her to bed in the guest room. But Jesse shows no signs of being tied and Casey has absolutely no idea how to relate to this little pint sized person.

"Jesse," Casey says in a soft voice. "It's time for bed now."

"No!" she objects, her face twisted into a scowl that closely resembles Amanda.

" _Yes_ ," Casey says, trying to sound stern and in control. She reaches her hand out. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

Jesse gets up and for a minute Casey thinks she's going to do as asked. But instead she takes off like a torpedo towards the kitchen.

Casey sighs and curses the gods as she gets up off the couch in pursuit of the small blonde.

She finds her under the kitchen table with one of the magazines .

"Jesse, it's time for bed," Casey repeats.

This repeats for about another half hour until the door opens and Alex and Olivia arrive home to save Casey.

As soon as Jessie sees Olivia she yells out "Aunt Livvy!" and launches herself into Olivia's arms.

Casey all but runs back into the living room and falls onto the couch, happy to be relieved of duty and completely and utterly defeated.

Alex sits next to her wife and takes her hand in amusement. "What's the matter baby, you can handle rapists and murderers, but not a four year old?"

Alex laughs as Casey glares at her. "I need a beer. Or fifty."

"Aw, my poor baby." Alex leans her head on Casey's shoulder and places her hand on her knee. "Just think, you've been wanting a puppy. Almost worse than this."

"They don't talk back," Casey reminds her.

"I'll take her home with me and text Amanda that I'll keep her overnight. You're off the hook, Case," Olivia says with an amused smile at how exhausted Casey looks.

"Thank you. I owe you a drink."

Casey bends down and begins picking up the magazines. "I don't know how Amanda does it, especially all on her own."

"She's a good mother," Alex says. "Did you know she's pregnant again?"

Casey looks at her in disbelief. "Holy shit, no. I don't envy her."

"We'll probably be asked to babysit more."

Casey makes a face. "Only if you're here. I can't handle it, Alex. Especially a baby. I know nothing about them. I've never even changed a diaper before."

Alex laughs. "What makes you equipped to handle a puppy, then?"

"They poop outside. All I need is a pooper scooper."

"What about during housebreaking? You going to freak when it has an accident in the house?"

"Well, no." Casey sits upright again. "That's to be expected. And part of the training process."

Alex sighs. Casey has wanted a dog for a couple years. She insists upon a puppy that they can raise together, even though Alex thinks an older dog from a shelter may be a better fit for their lifestyle.

"You know, we're both gone an awful lot for a puppy."

This is what Alex always says; she's always the logical one.

"I know." Casey sighs. She knows she will probably never get her way on this. "I've just always wanted to raise a dog from a puppy."

"We can revisit this again some other time," Alex promises.

.2

The next morning Alex prods Casey out of bed with kisses and the smell of bacon wafting down the hallway.

It's Saturday, so Casey doesn't even bother getting dressed and walks out to the kitchen, sitting down on a stool at the island. She yawns sleepily, not quite ready to be woken up.

Alex, on the other hand, has been up for a couple hours. She's fully dressed, her makeup done. She spins around with a frying pan and smiles at Casey.

"Morning, beautiful."

Casey's eyes are on the frying pan. "I'm still not used to this. You cooking without the smoke alarm blaring."

Alex smirks at her, getting the plates down out of the cupboard and sliding a couple pieces of bacon on a plate for Casey. "I could make it go off, for old times sake, if you miss it so much."

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer."

Alex finished breakfast, which includes french toast, and sits down across from Casey.

"You're way too chipper this morning," Casey grumbles, taking a drink of her orange juice. "Am I dying? Are you dying?"

"No. I'm just excited because it's my turn for Saturday surprise."

Saturday surprise is something they have done since before they were married. Each of them gets to pick one Saturday a month where they plan the entire day. And the other has to do whatever they plan, no complaints.

Casey had forgotten that today was Alex's chosen day and she internally screams. What is she in for? Museums? Ballet? Theatre?

"What are you going to subject me to?" Casey raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"You'll like it; I promise. Hurry up and eat so we can get ready. We have to be there before two."

"Uh-oh, there's a time limit?" Casey tries to think of what would have to be done before two on a Saturday. "Not good."

"Yes it is. Now hurry."

Casey is slow to get ready when she really doesn't have to hurry, so it takes her an hour to get dressed and do her hair and makeup, all while her wife is leaning in the doorway reminding her of the time.

"Do I look good enough to be seen with you?" Casey asks, spinning around and showing off her tight jeans and purple fleece pullover. Her hair is wavy today and cascades down her shoulders in the way Alex loves.

"Beautiful," Alex says with a smile, giving her a peck on the lips. "Now let's go."

Casey grabs her purse and follows Alex out the door. "Still no hints?"

"You know how these Saturdays work."

"Yes of course, but my mind keeps playing that one Saturday where you took me to the ballet in a loop."

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes, it was."

Casey gets in the car, resigning herself to the fact that she's at Alex's mercy for the day, and that could mean anything.

"Remember, you're supposed to love me, so please don't make me miserable," Casey says as Alex pulls out of the driveway.

Alex rolls her eyes. She keeps the air of mystery until she pulls into the driveway of their destination.

Casey takes one look of where they are, a smile spreading ear to ear. "Alex...no way…"

They are at the local Humane Society.

Alex beams back at her. "Yes, way. We already have an approved application. We can take home our little friend today."

Casey squeals like a child at Christmas and throws her arms around her wife. "Alex!!!! This is the best surprise ever! I have always wanted my own dog!"

"Well, this is going to be _our_ dog, and our responsibility equally. I'm going to commit to raising it fifty-fifty. We can visit with the dogs first, find one that fits us. They have adult dogs and puppies."

"Why didn't you tell me you put in an application?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

The smile hasn't left Casey's face. "Well, it sure is! This is a great Saturday Surprise!"

They go into the shelter, and after a small wait while their application is pulled, they are led to the dog kennels.

There are so many dogs. Small dogs, large dogs, all different breeds. Most are barking loudly, hoping it's their time to be taken home.

Casey doesn't have a specific type in mind. She had wanted a puppy, but now that she sees just how many dogs are in need of homes, she's had a change of heart.

"Are you thinking big dog or small dog?" Casey asks as they continue to walk.

"I think whichever one we connect with."

They visit with many dogs of all types, but Casey seems drawn to a specific one. His name was Bentley, and he was a black and white pitbull mix with several scars on his face from being used as a bait dog in dog fighting. He's a very quiet dog, didn't bark at all, and had jumped right up on Casey's lap and licked her face.

Casey kept mentioning Bentley, even after she got to visit with the adorable collie mix puppies.

They are left alone to discuss it, and Casey looks at Alex hopefully. "Did you like Bentley?"

"Yes. Even though he acted like I was invisible," she laughed.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal," Casey says with a smirk. "Probably doesn't like blondes."

Alex swats at her.

"Thought you wanted a puppy?"

Casey sighs. "I did. But after meeting him and knowing his story...he was so trusting of me, even though humans mistreated him. And he's only two; that's pretty young. The volunteers said he likes to run. He would be a good running buddy, and a good cuddle buddy too."

"He's better not take my place when it comes to cuddling," Alex says.

"Ohhhh, Alex is jealous of a dog."

"I like cuddle time with my Casey."

"He can join, then."

"He doesn't get to sleep in our bed."

"Well, then we'd better stop by the pet store and get him a nice dog bed. He sleeps in our room, though."

A half hour later they are walking out the front door with Bentley on his leash, Casey grinning like she's just won the lottery. She opens the back door and Bentley jumps onto the backseat, wagging his tail happily.

Alex smiles as she gets into the car. The dog is for both of them, but Casey's happiness and being able to rescue a dog fills her with pride. She would do anything to make Casey happy, and she was excited to start this new adventure of being dog parents together.

They stop at a nearby pet store and Casey walks Bentley inside proudly. He walks very well on a leash, doesn't pull and has good manners. He greets people with a tail wagging but doesn't try to jump on anyone.

"He needs a matching collar and leash, and an identification tag," Casey announces. "I'll pick them out. Why don't you pick out the bed and bowls and stuff?"

Alex has a huge smile on her face as she cruises the aisles looking for the perfect items. She selects a large memory foam dog bed, and blue dog bowls. She asks a worker what the best kind of food would be, and puts that in the cart as well.

As she approaches the toy aisle, she hears Casey's voice. "Look at you, so handsome!"

Alex steps around the aisle and bursts out laughing when she sees Bentley.

Casey has him dressed up in a puffy jacket with a hood, and she's holding a squeak toy in front of him.

"A jacket? He's a dog."

Casey looks up at her. "He's short haired. He will get cold, Alex. And look how cute he looks!"

Bentley looks up at Alex, and she swears he is grinning. He doesn't seem to mind the jacket. He wags his tail happily and Alex shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, Bentley. Sorry your new mom wants to dress you up like a doll."

"Oh, look at this!" Casey picks up a nearby shopping basket. She holds up and matching flannel color and leash, and a red bandana. "He will look cute in these! And I got some treats, and we are picking out toys...what did you get?"

Alex shows her what she selected, and Casey seems to approve. She pulls Alex close and kisses her. "Thank you, baby. This has been an awesome day."

Alex smiles and interlaces their fingers together. "Ready for our next adventure? Being dog moms?"

"More than ready." Casey kisses her again.

 **I'm aware that Amanda's daughter isn't four yet on the show - but this is fiction :)** **Hope you liked it!**


	10. Week 10

**A long time reader messaged me on said they wanted some background info on how Casey and Alex ended up together in this story. So i hope this answers that! Goes against canon of course**

Alex approaches the bar to order another round for her table and notices a man watching Casey at the jukebox. His eyes are trained on her, his glass of beer to his lips as if he needs liquid courage so he can go talk to her.

Alex can't blame him, really. Casey has her back to the bar, her tight jeans hugging her butt in just the right away and her wavy red hair cascading down her back.

Who wouldn't be looking at her?

A smile overcomes Alex's face and she takes a seat on the stool next to the man.

"Beautiful, isn't she?'

Her voice startles him and he jumps, looking at her slightly and then putting his eyes back on Casey, nodding.

Alex's grin grows wider. "Her name is Casey."

"Casey." He says her name as if testing it to see how it tastes in his mouth, taking another swig from his glass.

Alex waves her hand in front of his face, showing off her beautiful wedding ring.

"And she's my wife."

He looks at the ring and then looks at Alex. It takes a moment for her words to sink in, probably thanks the alcohol already in his system. His face goes from disappointed to embarrassed in a matter of seconds, utters an apology and then is gone from the bar.

Alex doesn't even get a chance to order those drinks. Instead she rises from the bar stool, a victorious smile on her face as she heads for the jukebox.

Alex and Casey have such different reactions when someone hits on the other. Alex finds it amusing when someone is interested in Casey and has a little fun before letting them down grandly. Casey on the other hand gets jealous whenever someone hits on Alex. After all the years together she still has insecurities.

Alex approaches Casey silently, giving no indication that she's about to do a sneak attack. Casey is studying the music selection carefully, oblivious to what is going on.

Alex stops behind Casey, sliding her arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. She feels Casey's body relax and Casey slowly turns around and kisses her.

Once they break apart, Casey smiles at Alex and affectionately tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She grips her hand tightly.

"There was a guy at the bar who was interested in you," Alex tells her.

"Oh?" Casey raises an eyebrow. "And is this man still alive?"

Alex smirks. "I waved my wedding ring in his face and let him know you were taken."

Casey's smile grows wider. "Taken? Yes, I think I am." She kisses her wife again, holding both sides of her face. Once they come up for air, Casey smiles again. "I do think my heart has been stolen by a blonde goddess."

Alex peppers kisses up and down her neck, only stopping when someone else approaches the jukebox. Then Alex takes her wife by the hand and walks her back over to the table where Olivia and Amanda are waiting.

Amanda has always found Alex and Casey's relationship to be something to strive for. They are perfectly in sync, and always touching the other out in public.

Right now they are sitting beside esch other, Alex's hand on Casey's knee and Casey's hand overtop of it.

"How did you guys meet? You've been together since I've known you both but you've never told me how you first met," Amanda says.

Alex and Casey smile at each other.

"An epic love story!" Casey says with a grin. "We met way back in 2001, my first year at the DA's office. Seventeen years ago." She squeezes Alex's knee. "Can you believe it's been that long?"

Alex shakes her head. "Time flies when you're in love, I guess. But yes, it was 2001, at a stupid Holiday party at the Plaza hotel. Casey and I worked in different units - me in SVU, and she prosecuted white collar crimes - so I had never met her at work. But here she was, wearing this beautiful sparkling green dress, her red hair catching my attention. She was sitting at a table alone and I immediately thought she was the cutest person at the party. I went up and talked to her. And she was so shy." Alex kisses Casey. "It was adorable how shy she was."

"I was not shy!" Casey objects.

"Were to."

"It was my first year at the office. I was fresh meat and didn't really know anyone. Then this beautiful blonde goddess approaches me. I'm talking so beautiful that I was rendered speechless."

Alex smirks. "Yeah, too bad that doesn't happen more often."

Casey playfully elbows Alex and Olivia and Amanda exchange a smile. Their happiness is contagious.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Casey continues, giving Alex the side-eye. "She just randomly walks up to my table, cocky smile on her face."

"What did she say?" Amanda asks, interested in the story. She looks to Olivia, whom she assumes has heard this story multiple times.

Alex suddenly lets go of Casey's hand and covers her face. "God no, don't tell them what I said."

A grin breaks out on Casey's face. "She said, 'Hi, I'm Alex Cabot. And you're beautiful.'"

Alex screams into her hands as Olivia and Amanda both laugh. Olivia smacks Alex on the back, "Who knew you could be so corny!"

"It _was_ corny," Casey agrees. "And normally that kind of thing makes me want to retch. But it was Alex, and I was mesmerized. She sat down and once I could form coherent words we had an actual conversation. I realized she was smart and opinionated."

Alex smiles, squeezing Casey's leg. "It was kind of a superficial move for me - I thought at best I would get a few dates out of a cute girl. I was cocky. I never, ever expected to fall in love. Especially so hard and so fast. I had never experienced such a thing before. Casey brought out things in me that I didn't know were there. I ached for her when we were apart. I couldn't sleep until she was safe in my arms. I learnrd what love was from Casey."

Casey smiles and leans her head on Alex's shoulder. "I tamed Alex Cabot. Quite a feat."

Alex laughs lightly. "You certainly stole my heart. But how could you not? You're amazing and a gift to the world."

Casey relishes in Alex's words. Even after all these years she needs to be reminded how special she is. And Alex reminds her every day, with words, actions and love.

A sudden sadness comes over Casey and Alex stiffens, immeaditely knowing what subject Casey is going to bring up.

"We were tigether for almost three years…" Casey trails off and clears her throat, and Alex nods at at her, indicating that it's okay for her to go on about this subject. "Then when Alex went into witness protection, things were awful."

Amanda looks between her friends. Alex is rubbing Casey's back, as if offering support for her to talk about this hard subject. "Did you know she was alive?"

It's Alex that answers instead of Casey. "Yes. She was at the hospital with me. I...didn't want to agree to go. I was hysterical. I didn't want to leave her behind. Casey was great though. She was selfless and convinced me it was the only way I would stay safe. That she couldn't protect me, as much as she wanted to. We... certainly did a lot of crying. And it was definitely against witsec rules that she was there and that she knew, but I had otherwise refused. There was no way I was going to go and have the woman I loved think I was dead. I couldn't do that to her."

Olivia reaches across the table and squeezes Alex's hand. She knows how difficult this time in Alex's life was. She and Elliot has been privy to the fact that she was alive as well, and knew how much it had cost her to leave.

Alex has tears in her eyes as she continues. "Casey proposed to me that night in the hospital." She laughs lightly. "As romantic as we both are you'd think there would have been a grand proposal, huh?"

"It wasn't planned, and there was no ring. Not romantic at all," Casey says. "But it was sincere. I loved Alex with all my heart, and wanted her to know that she had someone to come home to, a future to look forward to. I would be there for her when it was safe for her to return. I wasn't going anywhere."

"I broke the rules again but keeping in touch with her," Alex says with a smile. "I bought a different disposal cell phone every week and we talked every day. We'd cry together, and sometimes I'd fall asleep listening to her voice because I was so lonely. She was my entire world and she was ripped away, just like that."

"Leave it to Alex to find a way to break the rules," Amanda says with a smile.

"I couldn't tell anyone she was alive or what we were in contact, of course. I never even talked about it with Liv or Elliot, because I didn't know they knew she was alive or vice versa. Everyone was so kind to me, thinking my girlfriend had died. I felt like a fraud."

They both fall silent for a moment until Alex starts speaking again. "But, we got through this hard time in our lives. After three years I got to come home and got a job as Bureau Chief. Casey and I were married six months after I came home."

Casey smiles. "Alex helped me during my suspension from law. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for her. During this time we went to the Congo and I helped Alex behind the scenes with her work. We've definitely faced a lot. But now? We're the power couple of the DA's office."

"And been married for almost eleven years," Alex beams. "Quite a feat I may add."

Amanda smiles. "You guys are the epitome of inspirational couples. Who wins a fight in your house?"

Alex and Casey look at each other and both answer in unison, "Me."

Olivia laughs. "You haven't seen them fight yet? You'll want to clear the room. It's frightening."

"Two lawyers, I can imagine."

"And both stubborn and think they're right," Olivia adds with a smile.

Alex kicks her lightly under the table. "I am always right."

Casey rolls her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. But I know the truth."

Amanda smiles. "You guys have given me hope for myself. That someday I'll find the perfect person for me, like you guys did."

Alex leans over and captures Casey's lips in a kiss. "You'll find your own Casey one day." She puts her hand overtop Casey's and squeezes. "Just not this one. I don't share."

Alex is thankful that they have such good friends. She's thankful that they have each other, and such a nice life together.

She watches the love of her life eating mozzarella sticks and laughing with Olivia and Amanda over something stupid and her heart swells with love and pride.

Yes, she loves her life.


End file.
